Chancing the storm
by RanYan
Summary: This is the story of Anna, a teenage girl on an quest to...ah, heck with it. Anna is an OCD, crazy girl living in a town called Yelite. Read her adventure as she meets new people and generally drives them insane. R&R and Enjoy! ON HIATUS
1. Of storms and missions

**So here is chapter 1! Please enjoy. R&R**

**Originally my character's name was Vyra. Well, I changed it to Anna because my friend said it was hard to pronounce. How is it hard to pronounce? RAWR! Anyhoo, don't hate her regardless. She is mah child! XD**

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me, it is owned by Hiromu Arakawa**

'_The streets are really dark. Well, that IS expected during a storm as bad as this one.' _Anna thought. _'At least there aren't any lighting strikes this time like that last storm. The damage took a month to fix. Ugh...That was torture.' _

Shaking her head, Anna stood up slowly from her seat under the bay window in her small personal library. She ran her hand through her hair and walked toward the messy desk in the center of the room.

"I might as well finish that report. Arr...I really hate working..." Anna complained loudly. She picked up a small stack of papers written in many colours of pen. She glared at the notes she had taken. It took her a whole two months just to compile them. She put her notes back down on the desk and grabbed a pen from a small jar on a shelf just above it. She stared at the pen she chose for a moment. She blinked.

"...I have a rainbow colour pen?"

"Where is he? He said he would be here at nine." Colonel Stark announced, aggravated. He walked over to the window in his office and looked out. His eyebrow quirked up at what he saw. There was a man standing at the gates of the military office complex, apparently trying to persuade the guards to let him in. He seemed to be rather adamant about getting in.

"What's his problem?" Stark asked himself. He turned to look at his desk. His eye twitched at the messy state it was in. He sighed and sat in his chair, getting out a pen to write with. He grabbed the nearest paper and started to work. But before he could even get his name down on the paper, the door slammed open.

The person coming in the room was very... colourful. She was wearing a bright yellow jumper dress that went to her knees with two pockets near the bottom, neon yellow shoes decorated with small red ribbons and a red beret over her cinnamon coloured hair. Her teal green eyes were masked by the light reflected off her emerald green framed glasses. She had a dark blue messenger bag hanging off her right shoulder and she was carrying a thick purple notebook in her arms.

"Hey colonel! What are you up to?" Anna asked happily. She smiled brightly at Colonel Stark, who had a deadpan expression. He seemed to wish he wasn't working that day. He stared at her for a minute or so before saying something.

"Why are you here?" Stark questioned. "And whatever the reason, make it quick. I'm waiting for someone."

"Jee, get all snippy why don't you..." She mumbled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, there's something I need you to look at. It's VERY important." Stark stared at the girl in front of him. '_Knowing her, it's probably just some "cool" thing she saw that she wants to talk about. Why does she think we don't take her seriously?' _He shakes his head and asks what it is.

"Anyway, I found something interesting at site 22. I thought you might want to know." She stated. "I found a strange stone that feels like it has been sitting at the bottom of a body of water for quite a while, but there wasn't any water near it. The nearest source of water is 5 kilometres away." She walked over to Stark's desk and dropped a file on top of the mess of papers. "This file contains the notes from my experiments and tests on the stone. I need you to fill out a research form on it so I can officially study the stone with the military resources. I'm a little low on money right now."

"And this requires a _lot_ of money? I don't see how you just can't push your authority on the people over at the resource center." Stark replied. "You've done it often enough that they sort of expect it now during your little 'projects'."

"Well I know that, but I can't do it all the time or I could get my research licence suspended." Anna huffed and crossed her arms. Stark gave her a look.

"Jeez. Fine, I'll go ask for more research money...But you have to give me the completed research form next time, okay?"

Stark nodded. Anna, with a smile on her face, walked out the door.

And while things were progressing seemingly normal at the Yelite military compound, in Central, things weren't going well at all.

"Drachma? We have to go to DRACHMA?"

This exclamation could be heard all over the Central compound. As people heard it, they caught what was going on pretty quickly. In the small lounge Vato Falman, Kain Feury, and Jean Havoc sighed when they heard it. The Colonel must be giving someone a mission far away from Central. From the yell heard earlier, they're going to Drachma, the country north of Amestris. Now Drachma wasn't so bad, in the middle of summer in the southern region of the northern country. But in the winter...Well, that's another matter entirely. It's freezing cold and covered in blindingly bright snow. And right now it was the middle of winter in Drachma.


	2. Of Resources and Introductions

**Welcome to chapter 2! Thank you for at least checking this story out. This is my first fanfic so be kind.**

**R&R, please! And sorry for the short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own FMA, if I'm allowed to change the meaning of own to "absolutely no claim or own over it at all." …XD**

Anna walked into the resource center slowly. The attendant groaned when he saw her. Anna Klaud had quite a reputation. She was known for pushing her rank and status on the resource workers. Because when she didn't get what she wanted the way she wanted it, she got scary. And she can be very scary when she wants to be. So the current attendant decided he would just give her what she wants.

Anna sauntered up to the desk and rested her arms on the front. She gave the attendant a little devil's smile. He swallowed quietly.

"How can I help you today, Ms. Klaud?" He asked her, nervous. She had a glint in her eye when he asked.

"I was wondering…,"She began."…If you could give me an advance on my research grant."

He knew it.

"I'm afraid that…is not possible" He told her slowly, as if it would make her less likely to force him to give it to her. Anna's expression darkened. Oh no…The next thing the attendant knew, she had pulled him closer to her. He swallowed again, more loudly than before.

"What is your name?" She whispered.

"John…" He whispered back, scared of what she would do.

"Okay John, listen up. You're going to give me my advance and I promise not to…'hurt' you, okay?" Anna said darkly. John nodded quickly. She let him go and he sank into his chair. Anna jumped up happily and gave John a smile. She liked this one. He did what she wanted.

"Excuse me?" Anna shrieked loudly and jumped about a foot into the air out of fright. Behind her a boy about her height with blond hair in a braid had his eyebrows raised and his hands over his ears.

"….Sorry" Anna chuckled nervously. "Didn't see you come up behind me, so I freaked out." The boy took his hands off his ears and studied the girl. It was the middle of winter and all she was wearing was a jumper, shoes and a hat. No coat, no gloves, no scarf, no nothing. She must be crazy. Or insensitive to temperatures. Either way, she seemed like a strange girl. She smiled at him and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Anna Klaud, nice to meet ya!" She grinned. He took her hand in a handshake and introduced himself.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist." Anna's eyes went wide. She stared at him with fascination. She really couldn't believe it. She just met The Edward Elric!


	3. Of Helping and Guiding

**Welcome to chapter 3 of Chancing the Storm! YAY! It's here~ Joy. **

**Any way I won't make the authors note impossibly long, so enjoy and read the authors note at the bottom!**

* * *

"…Why are you following me?" Ed began. Anna laughed nervously.

"Well you're a famous alchemist. I really admire you and your alchemy. I just thought I would help you out and be a guide or something." Anna grinned while scratching her head. Ed looked at her with surprise. No one had ever done something like this for him before. He shook his head and continued down the street. He stopped as soon as he realized he had no idea where he was going. Ed glared at nothing when he thought this.

"Anything wrong, Ed?" Anna asked brightly. Ed grumbled, I mean, how could anyone be so cheerful when it was so cold out? He sighed and turned to face the teenage girl who was with him.

"Could you tell me where the Yelite Military Compound is?" Edward asked, annoyed that he didn't know his way around. Anna brightened up when he said 'Yelite Military Compound'.

"Oh yes! Of course. It's a good thing you ran into me and not someone else. I mean, sure Amestris and Drachma have finally come to a truce and all but some of the higher ranking officers still don't trust - or particularly like – people from Amestris." Anna explained. Ed nodded; he knew what she was talking about. There had been some soldiers from Drachma visiting Central not too long ago and they glared at everyone they came in contact with.

"You know if you don't mind me asking, why were you in the Resource Center?" Anna asked cheerfully. Ed gave her a look.

"It's the…Resource Center. What do you think I was doing?" He responded. She tilted her head, smiling. Ed raised his eyebrows after she hadn't responded for almost a minute.

"Hmm…I dunno. Sometimes I go in there just to talk to the workers." Anna said with a smile. Ed rolled his eyes and made a gesture for her to keep moving. She smiled at him and skipped forward to where the Compound was.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I felt like I just _had_ to put something out. I was going to make it longer but I will try to make the next chapter at least 400 words! I promise I'll try! Anyways, review or I'll make Anna into a Mary Sue! Lol, okay no. I wouldn't do that but please review.**


End file.
